Terra Returns Chapter 1
by Linxypu
Summary: Years have passed and Jump City has had it's share of villains all fought down by the Titans. Slade after having his large return seemed to vanish as well. Beast Boy hasn't seen Tera in almost three years since that night she stormed out on him. One early summer morning Terra returns with news about an evil like nothing they've faced before.


Dawn was breaking in the sky above. It's bright beams kissing the ocean that lay ahead. Seagulls cawed to one another, swooping down to collect spare trash that had washed ashore. I tugged nervously at my gloves and bit my lip. It had been years since I had last seen this horizon. The skyline of the city mixed with the deep blue calm seas. Everything seemed so peaceful now as I walked along the same path I took years before.

The crunch of loose gravel beneath my feet was the only thing I wanted to focus on. I felt as if my stomach was in my throat with each step. How would they react? What would they think? They couldn't just take me back after all these years but where else could I go? It wouldn't matter soon anyway I suppose. I'd have to just find out. I was on the doc now, swaying wood soothed me as I waited for the rental guy to bring my boat around.

He was nice, looked to be a few years younger than I was. Maybe 16 or so blond hair, bright eyes.

He had a huge grin on his face as he brought the boat around and I knew he was going to fire another 20 questions at me with his all too wide smile and prying eyes.

"Are you sure you don't need help getting out there?" He asked a little too hopeful.

"Yes I'm sure, thank you." I replied

He didn't lose hope as I stepped into the small boat. I wouldn't need it long, really I had no idea why I was using it. I didn't need it at all, but I knew just waltzing in wasn't going to be an option either.

"Hey." He said pausing as he untied the boat. "You do look a little familiar, are you sure you've never worked with them?"

"That was a long time ago." I replied pulling my shades down. Just as he unhooked the last line holding me to the dock his eyes lit up.

"OH HEY I KNOW WH-" That's all I heard before revving and launching forward. Spitting salty sea water all over the teen. I couldn't help but smile and look in the mirror. Soaked he was jumping up and down seemed to be excited over his newfound knowledge. I shook my head and kept my sight fixed on the large building ahead of me. A huge T fixed in the sky on a small island. Swallowing the rest of my pride down and what felt like bile I asked for mercy and speed forward.

* * *

I heard it before I saw anything, a small click and beep. _Wooof_ A loud explosion and immense heat burst over my back and shoulders. Diving into a roll I hug the wall to the side of me. Cold metal walls, traps, machines. Constant running, survival would come from destroying. Slade was smart when it came to training but this was ten times worse than anything he put me through before. Was it even him anymore?

I was trapped in a maze cube hundreds of miles wide. The best part? It was all metal, there was not a living creature in the whole damn thing. Not one patch of dirt, one stone, anything for me to use… I remembered the day I woke in this place. Unsure if it was yesterday or years ago.

* * *

Curled up on the ground I forced my eyes open. The walls were moving I was so dizzy I thought I'd vomit. He stood beside me, looking away. "You thought you were smart." It wasn't a question. "Running away. Telling everyone you'd forgotten. Tsk, tsk. Terra you know better than that." He paused, waiting for a reply. After getting none he continued. "You know, you should have stayed in that dirt. Locked in that stone, if you had known what was good for you. Then I just would have smashed you to pieces." He sighed and turned to face me. Looking through the few strands of my hair I peered up at Slade in terror.

As my eyes started to focus on his face I wanted to scream. He had no face, not no face but no flesh. He had no mask on. Blinding white bone with a bloody gash on the right eye. His left red glowing eye bore into me with such hatred I was sure he was going to kill me right there. He slowly bent down beside my doubled over body. Nearing mere inches from my own face, so close I could feel the heat between us.

"I never thought you'd be the one." He finally said his eye softening. "I always knew Raven would pull me from death but I never thought you'd be the one to put me there." I felt the soft leather brush against my skin as he rubbed my cheek. Quickly standing he turned away from me and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" I called out. Stopping by the door he didn't turn to look at me again.

"Hmm?"

"I can't do this again." I tried holding back the tears in my voice. I thought I was over this. I thought it was done. The most painful part was over.

He mused for a moment and answered, still facing away. "Oh silly Tera. I'm not going to make you do anything for me ever again."

"What?" The surprise in my voice was unmistakable even though it was barely a whisper.

"Oh no," He continued. "All you need to do now, is survive… for as long as you can."

With that the doors slid shut and a series of locks clicked in place. A flickering light burst into the room blinding me for a moment before I could make out what was in front of me. I had a sinking feeling this was only the beginning.

 **Hi everyone! So if you're reading this it might sound a little confusing. I wanted to let you know that the line break (if you didn't know) is a time jump. The goal is the more you read the more it will make sense. I hope to update this very soon and am working on the next chapter as we speak. (Hopefully longer and more detailed) I just really wanted to get a feel of the site and get a few ideas of what everyone thinks. Thanks so much and please feel free to leave reviews or suggestions.**


End file.
